United Fighting Force Wrestling
by ShowdownDewott
Summary: From the lazy bum that brought you XWWF, I have returned with a new story, lead by a new team of wrestlers and a singular OC Now lets get this going


It's been awhile friends. Already a few years since XWWF began, only to fade away after 8 chapters. And now I'm here, with a fresh idea for what to do. 6 titles instead of ten, a properly established roster, a better choice for commentary, and most importantly, _**Fixing grammar issues and properly established length**_**!** Rant over… Anyways Project Lariat is officially is United Fighting Front Wrestling (UFFW).

_**Commentating Team: **_Masumune Kadoya (Beyblade: Metal Fury), Duncan (Total Drama), Shredder (TMNT: 2012, pre Super Shredder) (Tuesday)

Blixer (Just Shapes and Beats), Leone Abacchio (JJBA: GW), Handy (Happy Tree Friends) (Saturday)

_**Interviewing Team:**_ Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z/Super), Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants), Turbo Tastic (Wreck-it Ralph), Opal the Oshawott (Ozzy's irl fiancee) England (Hetalia: Axis Powers), Sad Square (Just Shapes and Beats)

_**C.E.O.: Joseph Burgess III (Son of retired XWWF C.E.O. Joe Burgess Jr.)**_

_**Championships:**_ UFFW Championship, UFFW Women's Championship, UFFW Tag Team Championship (Cross-Gender title), UFFW Extreme Championship (Cross-Gender title), UFFW Television Championship (Cross-Gender Title)

_**Champions: **_

UFFW Champion: Jiren the Grey

UFFW Women's Champion: Daphne Blake

UFFW Tag Team Champions: Koopa 'N' Kaos (Bowser Jr. And Portal Master Kaos)

UFFW Extreme Champion: Fu (Jinchuriki of Luck Seven Chomei)

UFFW Television Champion: Joker

_**Male Superstars:**_

Jiren the Grey (Billed as Universe 11's Strongest Brawler, UWWF Champion, Tweener, though most face, 2nd in command of the Pride Troopers faction)

Sasuke Uchiha (Billed as The Lone Survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, Face, Former UFFW Tag Team Champion with Madara Uchiha as the Uchiha Usurpers)

Gumball Watterson (Billed as the Blue Kamikaze, Babyface, holder of the retired XWWF Championship)

Tricky the Clown (Billed as the Clown Demon of Nevada, Heel, Teams with Joker,Pennywise, and Sweet Tooth to form the Sinister Clown Crew

Mini Ladd ([Craig Thompson], Billed as Northern Ireland's Top Gun, Face, Youtuber)

Joker (Billed as the Clown Prince of Crime, Heel, Leader of the Clown Crew, UFFW Television Champion)

Bowser Jr. (Billed as the Son of the Koopa King, Heel, one half of the UFFW Tag Team Champions)

Top (Billed as Universe 11's Brute Fighter, Face, Leader of the Pride Troopers faction)

Kaos (Billed as the Shortest Portal Master of Skylands, Heel, one half of the UFFW Tag Team Champions)

Sweet Tooth (Billed as the Chainsaw Clown, Clown Crew's muscle, teams with Tricky)

Dyspo (Billed as Universe 11's Fastest Fighter, Face, member of the Pride Troopers, Former UFFW Tag Team Champion with Cocotte)

Cloud Strife (Billed as the Buster Menace, Face,Former XWWF International Champion)

Swaysway the Duck (Billed as the Best in UFFW, Heel, leads the Toon Rejects Faction with Buhdeuce,Alfe, and Festro)

Pennywise the Dancing Clown (Billed as the Devil of Derry, Tweener, mostly face surprisingly, member of Clown Crew)

Manny Rivera/El Tigre (Billed as the Masked Menace/Vigilante of Miracle City, Face)

Buhdeuce (Billed as the Butt Faced Badass, Member of the Toon Rejects, Teams with Swaysway, Heel)

Alfe (Billed as the Shitstain Problem Solver, Member of the Toon Rejects, The Muscle of the Group, Heel)

Festro (Billed as the Sabre Toothed Troublemaker, Member of the Toon Rejects, Heel)

Bart Simpson (Billed as the Springfield Menace, Face, Stewie's Partner)

Stewie Griffin (Billed as the Quahog Genius, Face, Bart's partner)

DBS Broly (Billed as the Vampan Vanguard, Face, has an undefeated streak of 5-0 so far)

Finn the Human (Billed as the Last Human of Ooo, Face)

Jake the Dog (Billed as the Hero's Partner in Crime, Finn's Manager)

King K. Rool (Billed as the King of the Kritters, Tweener, mostly heel)

Donkey Kong (Billed as the King of Donkey Kong Island, Face)

Oren (Billed as The Male Tuffle of Universe 6, Heel, partners with Kamin)

Terroriser [(Brian Michael Hanby] (Known as the Dublin Decimator, Face)

Yumi Yoshimura (One half of Puffy Amiyumi tag team, face, teams with Ami Onuki)

Hearts (Billed as the Godslayer, Heel, is partnered with Kamin and Oren)

Ozzy the Oshawott (Billed as the Primal Warrior, former XFFW champion, face)

Inkling Boy (Billed in the Next W.M.D., face)

_**Female Superstars:**_

Daphne Blake (Billed as Beauty Incorporated, UFFW Women's Champion,Heel)

Velma Dinkley (Billed as the Nerd of Crystal Cove, Face, was backstabbed by Daphne)

Serena Yvonne (Billed as the new Kalos Queen, Face)

Charmcaster (Billed as the Magic Mistress, Tweener)

Kamin (Billed as the Female Tuffle of Universe 6, Teams with Oren, Heel)

Ami Onuki (Billed as the Pop Rocker of Japan,One half of Puffy Amiyumi, Face, Teams with Yumi Yoshimura)

Fu (Billed as the Seven Tailed Beast Jinchuuriki, UFFW Extreme Champion, Face)

Sarada Uchiha (Billed as the Uchiha Successor, Face)

Chun Li (Billed as The Fast Lass of Shanghai, Face)

Spinel (Billed as the Crazed Loner of Pink Diamond's Earth, Insane, Heel)

Jasmine [(TDPI)] (Billed as the Giant from Down Under, Face)

Bubbles [(PPGZ)] (Billed as the Bubble Brawler, Face)

Videl Satan (Billed as the Next Gen World Champ, Second Generation Star, Tweener)

Rosalina (Billed as the Mother of the Lumas, Face)

Starfire [(Injustice)] (Billed as Tamaran's Greatest Gift, Face)

Jinx (Billed as the Bad Luck Bastion, Tweener, mostly heel)

Kim Possible (Billed as the High School Agent, Face)

Shego (Billed as HenchCo.'s evilest henchwoman, Heel)

Toph Beiphong (Billed as the Blind Bandit, Known as the Mother of Metalbending, Face)

Jade (Billed as the Emerald Assassin of Outworld, Face)

Penny Proud (Billed as the Proudest of the Prouds, Heel)

Marceline (Billed as The Vampire Queen, Face).

Sunset Shimmer (Billed as Celestia's Ex Ace, Tweener)

Sandy Cheeks (Billed as the Rodent, Face)

Sabine Wren (Billed as the Mandalorian Ghost, Face)

Sash Lilac (Billed as the Half Dragon Hybrid, Face)

Ember (Billed as the Dragon Lordess of Equestria, Face)

Bianca (Billed as the Rabbit Witch, Face)

Cocotte(Billed as the Shielding Lass of Universe 11, Part of the Pride Troopers, Face, Was former UFFW Tag Team Champions with Dyspo

Android 21 (Billed as the Magnificent Majin Android, Tweener, Face when scientist/blue eyed majin, Heel when red eyed majin)

Megumin (Billed as the Best Explosion Mage, face)

Burgundy the Oshawott (Billed as the Cyclone Supreme, 2nd Generation superstar, daughter of Ozzy and Opal)

Inkling Girl (Billed as the Advantage Incarnate, tweener)

_**Ring Announcers**_

Jake Long

Bender

Hera Syndulla

Finland (Countryhuman)

Barracuda (JSAB)

Western Supreme Kai

_**Shows**_

Tuesday Night Throwdown

Saturday Night Carnage

_**Pay Per Views**_

Awakening (January)

Assertion (February)

Inside Hell (March)

Spring Showdown (April)

Memorial Massacre (May)

Ultra War (June)

Patriot's Punchout (July)

Cyclone City (August)

Valhalla (September) (UFFW's Wrestlemania)

Dusk Downtown (October)

Super Rumble (November)

Termination (December)

I hope to see you soon for week 1 eventually

This is Dewott saying this

Read!

Review!

Reimagine!


End file.
